Hmm “OhMeuMerlim!” Certo Você é OK
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Contém Spoiler do HPB!Uma conversa. Um esclarecimento. Harry estava em dúvidas... Hermione estava disposta a ajudálo.Uma shortfic.


**_Hmm... "Oh-Meu-Merlim!" Certo. Hum-hum Certo... Você é... "Ok" _**

(Nome Original)

Murmurando consigo mesmo, ele adentrou aquela sala pisando duro. Obviamente sem humor para gracinhas ou qualquer outra coisa. Bom, ele estava _sem humor_, mas ela não resistia...

Estavam na sala dos monitores. Hermione, por ser monitora-chefe, era a responsável pela sala. Já Harry, obtivera de Minerva, a nova diretora de Hogwarts, a permissão para circular pelo lugar.  
Ele preferia assim... Eram menos pessoas olhando-o como se misteriosamente houvesse lhe surgido uma segunda cabeça. Voldemort, com certeza, deveria se revirar em seu túmulo no mínimo umas sete ao dia, de tanto Harry lhe maldizer... Considerando, é claro, que Voldemort _tenha um túmulo_...

Depois que a Ordem vencera o Lord Negro, isto é, que Harry concretizara a profecia, sua vida praticamente se resumiu a: pessoas o olhando com medo, respeito, mais medo... Pessoas querendo contratá-lo para seus negócios - até mesmo os gêmeos! A senhora Weasley não ficou nada satisfeita. –, mesmo quando ele afirmava ter que voltar a Hogwarts para terminar os estudos... Algumas - na verdade, para desespero de Gina. E, por mais estranho que possa parecer, de Hermione, principalmente. Muitas. - querendo lhe tocar, _pra dizer no mínimo_... Havia ainda, aqueles que torciam o nariz para si.

Logo começara seu inferno de ano letivo.  
Seguidas brigas com a namorada – Gina Weasley. – por coisas que ele ainda não tinha certeza do real motivo... "Cristo! Como eu posso parar de falar com as pessoas porque convém a _ela_!" ele sempre perguntava a Hermione. "E porque eu tenho que deixar qualquer coisa de lado para que ela sinta que estou lhe oferecendo atenção!"  
Seus professores lhe cobrando mais... Como se, por ele ser o escolhido, "A porcaria do escolhido", fosse aumentar o seu Q.I. "Bom, vai ver esqueceram de me avisar que por ser o 'escolhido' sou um gênio" Harry sempre dizia para os amigos, com deboche. "Francamente, eu não sou nenhum 'Hermione Granger' que usa calças... Sem ofensas, Mione. Eu realmente queria ser igual você... Assim, certamente, a maioria - se não todos. - dos meus problemas teriam sumido".  
Havia também quem mais lhe paparicasse... "Porque o Slughorn não entende que eu sou um zero a esquerda sem aquele maldito livro? Será que se eu disser a ele que estava colando, ele me tira de seu clube?" Ao qual Hermione lhe ofereceu um olhar sarcástico como resposta, tirando todas as suas ilusões. "Além do mais" ela lhe disse um dia. "Você não pode me deixar sozinha naquele lugar" e foi o fim da história, Harry não podia imaginar Hermione sozinha ao lado de Cormac McLaggen, o garoto mais idiota que já teve a infelicidade de conhecer. Bom, talvez não tão idiota como Draco Malfoy, mas chegava impressionantemente perto...

-Ah. Olá Harry – ele grunhiu em resposta sentando-se na poltrona a sua frente e largando a mochila no chão, com um baque surdo. – Então? Pronto para a revisão de poções?

Ele a encarou. – Olha, Hermione, hoje não é exatamente um bom dia para revisões – disse franzindo a testa. – Na verdade, hoje não é um bom dia. Então, por favor, deixe-me em paz.

A morena ergueu a sobrancelha. – Brigou com Gina – afirmou, voltando sua atenção para o livro. – Outra vez? – completou levantando os olhos sob um sorriso torto. – Ora, francamente Harry! Você sabe que logo farão as pazes, então porque está assim? Seria mais proveitoso estudar para os NIEM's – Harry lhe lançou um olhar duro. Ela apenas sorriu. – Perdoe-me, não pude resistir.

-Está enganada – ele disse, a perdoando rápido demais. – Nós terminamos – o moreno se levantou e passou a andar de um lado para o outro.

-Ah! Claro... Como a três dias atrás? – retrucou irônica. – Bem, eu acho que conseguiu bater seu próprio recorde! Em três dias! Uau!

Ele ignorou de propósito o ar mordaz da amiga. – Você não entende! Desta vez é real – ele ainda continuava a se mover na sala. – Não tem volta – disse seriamente, fitando-a.

-Humrum. Claro Harry – revirou os olhos em resposta.

O moreno preferiu deixar a amiga de lado, enquanto continuava ponderando sobre o que ocorrera. – Como ela me diz isso! Quero dizer, ela estava mentindo... Não estava?

Muitos depois, cansada de ouvi-lo resmungar, finalmente voltou sua atenção ao rapaz. – Do que está falando?

Como se apenas estivesse esperando essa indagação, Harry falou. Rápido e quase sem uma pausa para respirar. Hermione tentava ao máximo prestar atenção em tudo. – Eu disse que não podia mais e ela simplesmente enlouqueceu! – fora uma das poucas frases que conseguira distinguir enquanto Harry continuava a andar pra lá e pra cá, falando muito veloz. Também ouvira frases desconexas com as palavras: "uma louca", "atacou", "eu", "mal", "Gina" e "beijar" ou algo parecido.

Respirando profundamente Harry lhe observou, como se esperasse uma sentença. A morena já estava tentando apenas não rir, mas estava difícil, muito difícil...  
Sem mais, Hermione gargalhou e Harry, completamente rubro, afundou-se no sofá.

-_Eu sou patético, não é?_ - murmurou olhando para as mãos.

Sorrindo levemente, Hermione o observou daquele modo, sentindo em si, mais fortemente, ternura. Por aquele rapaz tão doce e, algumas vezes, tão tolo... Aquele era Harry, seu melhor amigo...

Ela suspirou profundamente. – Ah Harry. É claro que você não beija mal...

Harry expirou. – Como você pode saber, Mione? – indagou quase sarcástico.

-Porque vocês brigaram – disse com seu típico ar de _não é óbvio?_ que ela, irritantemente, fazia parecer ainda mais claro com aqueles olhos brilhantes cor de chocolate, ao menos para Harry. Mas desta vez ele não se renderia com facilidade. Afinal, como ela poderia entender se nem ao menos em seus sonhos o havia beijado! – Gina devia estar chateada, Harry. Você terminou com ela! E sem mais – "Não foi sem mais" ele murmurou. – Como queria que ela se sentisse? Ela apenas queria te magoar.

-Vá me desculpar, Hermione, se eu não considerar sua opinião válida – disse sentido ainda seu orgulho ferido. – até que, realmente, você saiba do que está falando, isto é, quando me beijar – retrucou monotonamente. "O que, na verdade, seria uma boa coisa. Já que, repentinamente, descobrir que talvez e apenas _talvez_ esteja apaixonado por você" ponderou amuado consigo mesmo por ter finalmente admitido. "Então seria um bom momento para, por fim, me decidir". Coisas daquele tipo só aconteciam consigo. Ele sorriu sem vontade "Não deixa de ser irônico e, obviamente, piegas...".

"_Do que eu estou falando!_ Harry Potter, por Deus, Hermione é sua melhor amiga!" ele balançou a cabeça. "Perdi a noção do perigo"

"_É claro_ que ela vai me matar quando descobrir que eu disse a Gina que estava gostando de outra pessoa. E, fica aqui registrado, que a morena vai me odiar ainda mais quando descobrir que a tal pessoa, é ela..." Harry tamborilava, distraidamente, os dedos sobre o braço da poltrona "Não que eu esteja pensando em lhe contar, _é claro_".

Harry estava tão imerso em pensamentos que não reparou no olhar estranho que a amiga lhe lançou, ou quando a morena fechou seu livro, ou ainda, quando ela se levantou e se dirigiu a ele.  
Na realidade, ele só percebeu Hermione, quando esta estava à frente...

-Mas o que-?

...Quando ela sentou-se em seu colo e olhando-o fixamente, tendo seu rosto nas mãos, o beijou.

"Oh meu Merlim! Oh-meu-Merlim!" - Oh... – ela se afastou. – Certo – a morena respirou profundamente. – Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, Harry. Definitivamente. É... Certo – disse levantando-se. "Oh meu Merlim!".

Hermione se forçou a se afastar de Harry, não tinha certeza se agüentaria estar tão perto... Ainda mais quando sua vontade era, sem sobra de dúvidas, agarrá-lo. E retirar todo seu ar. E mordiscar e experimentar qualquer parte que estivesse ao seu alcance _e as que não estivessem também_. Precisava de controle.  
Ela puxou ar mais uma vez e sentou-se novamente em seu lugar. Em busca de racionalidade, toda essa habilidade que perdia ao ver, ao falar ou ao tocar Harry James Potter. Segurou seus livros como se desses, sua vida dependesse. Não os largaria mais. Estaria segura com eles em suas mãos... Sem correr risco de _avançar_ no amigo. O que ele pensaria de si? "Seguramente não mais pensará que sou a mais centrada das pessoas...".  
A morena olhou para Harry. "Coitado" pensou. "Deve estar me achando uma louca, uma depravada..." ela prendeu a respiração. "Oh meu Merlim... Harry nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara, não é!"

A morena sentiu seu corpo estremecer com essa possibilidade. Harry deveria achá-la uma maluca, Gina iria odiá-la...  
Gina? "Ao menos ela terá Harry passa consolá-la sobre ter a pior melhor amiga do mundo" ponderou abaixando a vista. "É certo que ele voltará em breve para Gina, de qualquer modo..." Hermione olhou mais uma vez o amigo. Ele ainda estava estarrecido com sua atitude.

Chocado. Assustado. Em parte confuso. Ofegante e... Completamente excitado.  
Não que pudesse transparecer isso. Então, ficou satisfeito consigo em apenas lhe mostrar o quão assombrado estava.  
Hermione, obviamente, estava apenas lhe ajudando a tirar suas dúvidas. **Que amiga prestativa ele tinha...** Será que se Harry tivesse mais dúvidas, ela estaria disposta a ajudá-lo?

Ele arrepiou (mais) os cabelos, retirando qualquer maldade da cabeça. Ainda precisava dizer alguma coisa e ele o fez. - Não creio que iria me dizer se eu realmente fosse ruim – retrucou encolhendo os ombros.

Hermione levantou os olhos sem acreditar. – _Está dizendo que estou mentindo?_

Harry sorriu. – Você é uma ótima amiga, Mione. E sei que faria qualquer coisa para não me magoar, ou qualquer lance assim... Então – ele riu. – Sim, eu acredito que esteja mentindo.

Ela franziu a testa. – Quando, então, irá acreditar em mim? – perguntou com escárnio. Ao menos tempo, ambos ponderaram seriamente a possibilidade de Hermione beijá-lo outra vez.

-Oh apenas esqueça, Mione – disse encolhendo os ombros. – Não faz diferença...

-Não faz diferença? – repetiu incrédula. - Você estava completamente desconcertado há minutos atrás!

-Deixa pra lá. Porque, pra começar, não deveria ter te metido _nisso_. É que, às vezes, só de olhar pra você acho pode resolver todos os meus problemas – ele suspirou. Hermione corou levemente, mas Harry ainda estava muito frustrado para perceber.

Olhando-o com maior atenção, a morena resolvera deixar, por hora, o assunto do descrédito de Harry por sua opinião de lado. – O que foi Harry? Parece que tem algo mais te incomodando, está tão alheio por esses dias... – ele a encarou surpreendido.

-Impressão sua – retrucou, mas fora rápido demais e a jovem o fitou com a sobrancelha erguida. – Como consegue? – ela pareceu confusa. - Será que sou tão transparente para você?

-Isso é uma coisa que nem mesmo eu posso entender – Hermione retrucou.

-Sou um covarde, Hermione – Harry falou abruptamente, sem encará-la.

-O que? Não diga tolices, Harry!

-E-estou, est-tou

-Sim...? – ela levou o corpo para frente.

Harry respirou fundo, suava frio. – Estou apaixonado por... por – ele continua com a cabeça baixa, mas ainda assim não obtinha coragem para dizer a amiga a verdade. – Uma garota daqui – disse rapidamente. "Covarde, imbecil!".

-Quem? – Hermione indagou de pronto, sentindo o sorriso se esvair lentamente dos lábios.

-Não importa – replicou incomodado.

-E por que se considera um covarde? – perguntou quase secamente.

-Não consigo lhe revelar que estou apaixonado – respondeu a fitando.

-E por que? Ora Harry James, não vá me dizer que é por medo de que _ela_ - falou elevando o tom de voz, tentando ao máximo esconder a amargura. – Ache que você beija mal - ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas Hermione continuou. – Porque se for por isso, já lhe disse: _você é... Ok_ - disse desviando o olhar. – E, e...

-Estou com medo de que _ela_ não queira esse, esse _tipo de relação_ comigo.

A morena levantou os olhos para o amigo. - Quem seria tola de não querer você, Harry? – perguntou com uma risada amarga.

-Por que diz isso?

Ela soltou um muxoxo e quando falou tinha um tom distinto de fastio. – **Apenas porque** todo mundo diz que você é o melhor partido de Hogwarts, porque você é o centro das atenções em qualquer lugar e há sempre, por onde você passa, garotas fazendo fila para pelo menos tentar arrancar um olhar ou sorriso seu – ela virou os olhos, parecendo desaprovar. - Porque aqui, em Hogwarts, se mataria e morreria por um encontro com você.

Harry, ainda assim, não pareceu se animar. – E você Mione? O que acha de tudo?

-E-eu? – ele assentiu. – Por Deus, Harry!

-O que você acha? – perguntou novamente, indo ao seu encontro e sentando-se ao seu lado, no chão.

-Como se você fosse levar em consideração – disse espertamente. – Sou sua melhor amiga, esqueceu? Sempre irei querer seu bem, tentar não lhe magoar – retrucou com chasco.

Harry sorriu. – Você é muito astuta, srta. Granger – disse tocando com sua testa a dela. A morena ficou imóvel, aturdida com a proximidade de seus rostos. Seu rosto ganhando cor rapidamente. – Mas está bem. Deixe que me redima... – ele a olhou com entusiasmo. E se Hermione não estivesse tratando de deixar de corar a sua frente, repararia que estava entusiasmado _demais_. – Acreditarei e toda e qualquer sentença sua depois disso... E depois poderá me falar se acredita mesmo em tudo que me falou – a morena o encarou com curiosidade. - _Estaria disposta a me beijar novamente?_ - ele estava propondo que ela o beijasse novamente?

"Sim! Sim! Sim!" - Eu creio que não... – murmurou muito incerta se teria _lucidez_ suficiente para conseguir se afastar de Harry depois.

Harry se surpreendeu com a negativa da amiga, fingindo indignação. – Está vendo! Por isso não posso acreditar em você! É claro que estava me poupando da _terrível verdade_ - Hermione que já estava pronta para contrapor que não era bem aquilo que Harry estava pensando, finalmente percebeu que o moreno apenas brincava.

-Tudo bem. A verdade é que você é péssimo – retrucou rindo-se.

-Você tem de me dar mais uma chance... Posso te mostrar que não sou tão mal assim – pediu com uma carinha que Hermione não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Aquela brincadeira estava saindo de suas mãos, pior, de seu juízo. – O que me diz? – indagou aproximando-se

Hermione prendeu a respiração. Antes de responder, em um tom muito baixo, já que o rapaz estava apenas a centímetros dela, jocosamente. -_Tudo bem, Harry. Mas apenas porque sou muito sua amiga._

O moreno a trouxe para si delicadamente, ainda sem retirar seus olhos dela. Ele roçou seu nariz no dela, antes de a beijar.  
As mãos dele foram ao encontro da cintura da amiga e enquanto o fazia, sua língua invadia a boca da morena. Instintivamente, Hermione pôs as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele, puxando-o para si. E, de algum modo, aquele beijo deixara de ser lento, de ser incerto, de ser tímido...

Eles se afastaram, pareciam dois estranhos observando-se firmemente pela primeira vez. E então, sem nenhum aviso, Hermione avançou ao encontro dos lábios do rapaz a sua frente, sem se importar com o que Harry, naquele momento, poderia pensar de si. O que ela poderia fazer se Harry a deixava perdida? Não tinha como se repreender...  
As mãos de Harry lhe envolvendo a faziam querer estar o mais próxima possível dele. Ela o beijava tão duramente e o pressionava tanto contra si que temia assustá-lo, mas não conseguia conter sua voracidade, tinha a impressão que a cada segundo o mundo poderia explodir e, desse modo, não teria mais a boca de Harry para saciá-la.  
Harry, no entanto, mal tinha juízo para estar assustado... De fato, estava mais preocupado em como Hermione iria reagir quando se afastassem, tinha ganas de nunca mais soltá-la... Tinha vontade de proclamar aquela boca como sua. Apenas sua. De fazê-la sua ali, naquele momento...

Afastaram-se outra vez, cientes que deveriam explicar-se.  
-Harry, eu...

-Mione, eu... – disseram ao mesmo tempo, rindo nervosamente depois. – Diga você – Harry disse.

A morena respirou fundo antes de começar. – Eu sinto muito. Acho que me excedi. Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça... – disse corando furiosamente. - Mil desculpas, Harry. Isso nunca mais vai se repetir, prometo a você que, que... Nunca mais vou tocá-lo outra vez e, e que-

-_Te amo_ - Harry murmurou sem encará-la, sem vontade de ouvir suas desculpas. Ele não queria desculpas! Ele não queria que a amiga nunca mais lhe tocasse. Ele morreria se isto acontecesse.

-_O que disse?_ - Hermione indagou sem ar, seu coração batendo tão rapidamente que chegava a lhe machucar. Harry apenas balançou a cabeça. Mas ela não podia deixar assim. Segurando seu rosto, ela o fez lhe fitar. -_O que disse, Harry?_

O moreno pestanejou, antes de encontrar outra vez o olhar de Hermione. - Que eu não quero ouvir suas desculpas. Porque, dizendo isso, você me quebra por dentro. Então, apenas as guarde para você, Hermione – disse lenta e claramente. – E, apenas para o caso de ainda não ter percebido... Amo você.

Ele se levantou. – Está dizendo isso apenas para me confortar, não é? – Hermione indagou, sabendo que o faria parar em seu trajeto. Harry se voltou para ela, a tempo de perceber que a amiga vinha ao seu encontro. – Já que é o meu melhor amigo e já sabe que faço de tudo para arrancar um olhar ou sorriso seu, não é? – Harry abriu a boca atônito, sob o sorriso doce e olhar penetrante de Hermione. – Que eu morreria e mataria por você – disse mordendo o lábio inferior. - E já deve, também, ter percebido que há tempos caio de amores por você, Harry James Potter – ele a olhou incerto. – Oh Harry... Às vezes, você é tão ingênuo! – falou impaciente, mas o perdoara rápido demais. – Não percebia o quanto me enfadava quando falava de Gina? Ou quando alguma _quintanistazinha_ tocava você? Não conseguiu ver que estava morrendo de ciúmes dessa sua nova paixão? E que quando o beijei pela primeira vez estremeci da cabeça aos pés?

-Isso quer dizer que eu beijo maravilhosamente bem? – indagou com um sorriso torto.

Hermione bateu levemente em seu ombro. – Talvez... Vem aqui, deixe-me tirar a prova dos nove – retrucou marotamente, enlaçando seu pescoço.  
---------------------------------  
/Fim da Transmissão  
---------------------------------  
Hauahuahau!  
Eu ainda não me conformo com o nome que dei a esta fic ¬¬.  
Mas taí, outra fic que me diverti bastante em fazer, se bem que penei para fazer este final. Não é o meu favorito, mas até que achei fofinho...  
Desculpem-me os erros.


End file.
